


Crave

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lust, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Kara Zor-El was born an Alpha back on Krypton, and after arriving on Earth she'd went to stay with the Danvers family, shortly after she met Alex, and instantly lusted for her.After years of craving and wanting and lusting Kara's getting more and more desperate. She doesn't know if she can take this anymore, she wants Alex so badly. She needs her. So what will she do when Alex starts getting really close to Maggie, the new girl at school?





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalaland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland/gifts).



> To Lalaland, you wanted it you got it : )
> 
> So this is my first real time writing non-con so idk how it went, I was kinda trying to make Kara not seem as bad i guess, which is weird in the sense that she's like the rapist here, I just didn't want Kara to come across as a shitty person cos Kalex is love. But it's a non-con story so i guess it is what is. Oh yeah, if it wasn't obvious bt this point, WARNING: This story is non-con, in it Alex gets raped by Kara, if that's something that bothers/upsets you I do apologize, also please don't read it then. Thank you.

 Kara was tired of this. Tired of feeling this way. About her. Kara's eyes were fixed on Alex, who was sitting on the other side of the lunchroom. With that new girl. Ever since first laying eyes on her Kara was obsessed with Alex. Wanted nothing and no-one besides Alex. Every time she seen Alex, Kara's insides felt like they were on fire. Kara knew why, well kind of, her mother didn't have much time to explain and her pod wouldn't allow her to read up on it, but it had something to do with her being Krytponian, an Alpha (and Alex was omega) and a futanari. Her mother had mentioned that upon arriving to Earth she would have superpowers and she may experience changes, especially with her hormones. Due to all of this she felt incredibly horny almost all the time and she felt like she _needed_ Alex. (Well needed to fuck her, but still) And now, seeing her with this new girl Kara felt something new, jealousy. Kara had never really been jealous before, so this was foreign to her. This angry heat in her chest. This overwhelming desire to claim what's her's. Or at least what she feels like is her's. Watching the way Alex and Maggie laughed and talked together, how well they got along, how intersted in each other they seemed, sent Kara over the edge. She needed to claim what's her's, her mind was made up.

****

 After school, Alex and Kara were walking home together, as usual. Eliza and Jeremiah were busy people, which meant they couldn't always pick Alex and Kara up after school, so they walked most days. Their home wasn't very far and the scenery was often times beautiful, so usually the walk is pretty nice. This time however it wouldn't be, this time would be _very_ different. 

 Kara hadn't spoken the entire time her and Alex had been walking. Instead she'd been replaying Alex and Maggie's earlier interactions, and stewing in her jealous anger. 

 "You okay?" Alex asked, she had a concerned look on her face. 

 "Yeah" Kara replied curtly. 

 "You sure?" Alex asked. She stopped walking.

 "Why wouldn't I be?" Kara asked. She didn't stop.

 "Kara, hey!" Alex jogged after her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

 "Nothing is" 

 "Yeah, I'm sure. Hey!" Kara sped up. Alex grabbed her arm, and Kara stopped. "You can talk to me. What's wrong?" 

 Kara was visibly frustrated. "I...ugh...it's..." Kara sighed and shook her head.

 "Kara please tell me so I can help"

 "You see that's just it Alex, _you_ can't help" Kara threw her hands up. She looked like she was lightly shaking.

 "Why not? What's the problem?" Alex took a step closer.

 "You!" Kara snapped at her before stepping back. "You are..." Alex tried not to look hurt by that, and failed.

 "Wha-what do you mean me? What did I do?" She asked, she now looked and felt very confused.

 "I...I...I can't"

 "Can't what? Tell me? Why not?" 

 "Because I can't okay!? Becuase I...I'm..." _I'm in love with you. So desperately in love. I can't stand it anymore! I need you so fucking badly. I want you so fucking badly! Why can't you see that!?_

"You're what? Kara please, please, just...talk to me" Alex pleaded, once again trying to close the distance between them.

 Her pleas fell on deaf ears though, as Kara was busy struggling to decide what to do. It was like there was a tug of war going on inside Kara's head right now. A part of her was saying; Isn't this what you wanted? You won't get another chance. Wasn't this your plan? What you decided on? Do it! If you do she'll be yours! Do it!And another part of her kept telling; Don't do it. Don't hurt Alex like that. You love her. You're in love with her. Don't hurt her. Don't do it! Don't! Eventually though, one side ultimately won. 

 "Kara?"

 Kara shook her head. "Hmm? What?"

 "You zoned out. Seriously, for the last time, what is wrong?" 

 Another moment passed. Kara was hesitating, still not completely sure. Another moment. 

 "Kara!?" 

 "Fuck it..." 

 "What? Hey!" 

 Kara grabbed Alex by the wrist and lead them both through the thicket of nearby trees, taking them further in. "Where are we going? Ow! Hey!"

 They were a little bit further in now. Kara looked around. There's good. "Kara!?" 

 Kara stopped walking, yanked Alex's wrist and threw Alex forward a little bit. "Ow! Kara what hell-MMMPH!"

 Kara cupped Alex's cheeks and roughly kissed her. "I love you..." She growled.

 "Mmmph!" Alex managed to pull back. "Kara...what..?" Suddenly Kara grabbed Alex's ass. "Woah! Hey! Kar-" Now both of Kara's hands were firmly grabbing and groping her ass while she was kissing her. Next a hand left her ass and went for her chest instead. "Mmmph!!" Alex tried to pull away but Kara was too strong. Kara noticed Alex wasn't wearing a bra and started pinching and playing with Alex's nipple through the fabric of her shirt, then switched to her other breast. Pulling back Kara whispered "I'm sorry, but I need this. I need you" and then suddenly Alex was turned around and on the ground. Before she could even react Kara held her hands together behind her back and then she felt Kara start taking off her pants. 

 "Kara! Stop! What're you doing!?" 

 "Taking what's mine" Kara growled. Now overcome with hormonal desire she was commited.

 "What does that- No!" Her pants were now around her ankles and Kara began pulling off her panties. "Stop!" Her panties joined her pants. "Kara whatever you're about to do please don't- AHH!" Alex's heart skipped a beat as Kara's fingers penetrated her pussy. "Kara please no!" Kars started moving her fingers. "No!" Next she let go of Alex's arms and removed her fingers, then she grabbed Alex's ass cheeks and squeezed them. "I love your fucking ass Alex" 

 Alex was breathing uncontrollably. "Kara plea-" Alex's eyes grew three sizes ss she felt something press up against her asshole. Alex remembered wlaking in on Kara jerking herself off once, and the awkward explaination Kara gave her. "No! No! Please no! Wait, KaraAHHH" Kara pushed the tip of her dick inside Alex's tight little asshole. "Sto-" Kara pushed her cock in further. Alex gasped. Then a bit further. Alex started tearing up from the pain. All the way in. "Ahhh! Too big Kar-" Thrust. "Hnngh" Thrust. Thrust. "Ungh" Then Kara dropped the formalities and started fucking Alex's ass, and she wasn't being gentle.

 "Oh Rao..." Kara moaned. "I also love fucking your ass Alex" Kara continued ramming Alex's poor little asshole with her big dick. "Fuck..." Alex's ass was incredibly tight, it wouldn't be much longer before Kara came, so she picked up the pace. Alex was full on crying now and her face was literally being plowed into the dirt. "Kara please..." Surprisingly Kara stopped, also surprisingly she came inside of Alex's ass. Kara pulled her cock out of Alex's ass, making a popping sound as she did. There was cum leaking from her, now reddened and widened, asshole. 

 Shaking, Alex brushed the side of her face off and tried to stand only to find she couldn't. Her legs her legs were too weak. Then Kara grabbed the back of Alex's head, and when she opened her mouth Kara forced it down onto her cock causing Alex to gag and cough, which Kara thought felt great against her dick. Wasting no time Kara started face fucking Alex next, shoving her cock down Alex's throat. Kara wisely let go and took her cock out Alex's mouth as she was about to puke. Thankfully she didn't. Kara grabbed Alex's head again and her chin, forcing her mouth open Kara stuck her dick back in it and forced it all the way down causing Alex to gag again. Kara let go of Alex's head and chin and, in a rather commanding tone, told her to "Suck" Alex did. She started bobbing her head up and down on Kara's cock, sucking and slurping as best she could. Anything if it meant this would be over. Watching Alex dutifully suck her cock Kara smiled. "Good girl. Now for your reward" Kara held Alex's head in place as she came and filled her mouth up with cum. "Swallow it!" Alex swallowed most of it but there was still plenty dripping down her chin. Kara wasn't done cumming just yet though and splattered Alex's pretty face with cum, covering it in the thick, sticky, white slime. 

 Kara then picked Alex up and pushed her up agaisnt a nearby tree. Having been roughly used and abused Alex didn't and couldn't really offer any resistance. Kara held the base of her cock in her hand and started rubbing against Alex's pussy lips. This seemed to bring Alex back to what was happening. "Kara! Wait! I'm a virgin! Don't-!" Too late. Kara slipped her cock in Alex's pussy. "Rao. It's so tight. And warm. And wet. Very wet. Are you enjoying this?" Kara genuinely asked. Alex didn't respond. Kara kept fucking her. Noticing the blood Kara understood. "Oh well" She whispered.

 The truth was it did feel good. Or it was starting to anyway, which Alex understood was a bodily reaction but there was something more to it... 

"You feel so fucking good. I'm sorry Alex. Really, but I needed this. Needed you. Fuck. Rao. Rao. I...oh Rao!" Kara came hard inside of Alex , filling her and her womb up with every last drop before pulling out. Kara wanted to make sure of a few things. 

 Alex felt strange. Like very, very strange. It was indescribable. She felt like she needed more. Needed Kara. She didn't feel angry at her anymore, or hurt by her. Just felt like she needed Kara in every way possible. It was confusing. "What the hell?" Alex breathed out. 

 "I marked you" Kara explained. "You're mine now. You'll only want me...and my cum. That's why I did this, so you'd want me too. The same way I've always wanted you. I love you Alex I truly do and I'm sorry I just....couldn't take it anymore. That feeling in my chest. The burning in my stomach and the wanting and craving and need for...for you" Kara it seemed was coming back to her senses now. "I...oh Rao...what did I do?" Kara started breathing fast and then began crying. Everything hit her st once. Now that she didn't feel the same way as she had for the past.. Well years, Kara could see clearly and she clearly seen she fucked up. Bad. Turning away Kara was about to super speed herself as far away from Alex as posssible.

 Alex couldn't quite explain why, maybe what Kara said was true, but she...forgave her. Alex felt kind of horrified at that, but there it was. She reached out and grabbed Kara's arm just as she was about to leave. "Wait"

 Kara turned back. "I...I...I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you too. And I think I always have. This was not okay Kara. At all. But I...I forgive you. God that's fucked...maybe you did do something to me...but it doesn't matter now huh? What's done is done I guess..."

 "No. Alex I...I raped you. You can't just forgive me like that you...I...you can't"

 "I do. It's crazy and I don't know why but I do"

 "No, Alex you're just saying that becuase of..." 

 "No I'm not" Alex said, then she kissed Kara. Pulling back she wiped away the cum that got on Kara's face. "Sorry"

 "I'm the one who's sorry...and here" A whoosh and a second later and Alex was cleaned up and redressed. "I'm going to go now Alex. I'm so sorry. I...goodbye" 

 "Hey!" Alex grabbed Kara's arm and yanked her back around. "You can't just leave. Not now. Not after all of this. This...marking thing or whatever isn't the only reason I love you even if it is why I forgave you. Kara I've always loved you and you don't get to tell me you love me too, fuck me, then leave me. Especially now. Whatever this is...I need you. I can feel it. You can't leave me now. You got what you wanted, now let me have what I want" 

 Kara was crying, and she couldn't bring herself to say anything excpet sorry as she nodded her head. In a weird turn of events, Alex hugged and comforted her. They sat together in the woods for an hour or so holding each other while Kara endlessly apologized and Alex kept telling her she already forgave her, to which Kara would reply "Because I made you" and Alex would deny it, though it was true, partially. After Alex had convinced Kara she was fine and gotten Kara to accept that she truly forgave her and promised they'd talk more and figure everything out at home they both got up and were about to leave when Kara paled.

 "What is it?" Alex asked. 

 Kara had just remembered soemthing rather important. "Umm...you well umm. You're probably uh" Kara sighed. "I was trying to get you pregnant" 

 Alex blinked a few times. "You what?" 

 "I was-"

 "Did you!?" Alex interrupted. She didn't know how or why but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

 "Yeah..."

 "Oh" 

 "Yeah..."

 "Are you sure?" Alex could feel it now. It was weird, and she couldn't explain it but she knew.

 "I am" Kara confirmed. "I'm sor-"

 Alex held up her hand. "Enough apologizing. It's okay"

 "Really? You mean you don't mind that you're..?"

 "Pregnant? I mean I kind of do, not in a bad way, we're already together forever now anyway right?"

 "Yeah..." Kara nodded guiltfully. Alex held her hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Well then, I guess we're also gonna be parents too then. Seems we've got quite a lot to figure out together huh?" Alex smiled.

 Kara returned the smile with one of her own. "Yeah. We definitely do"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't and didnt want to just leave them not over it and not together. Even if it is weird or w/e or a lazy out, I couldn't bring myself to have Kara just rape her and leave things like that. Sorry if it seems lazy, really, it was the best I could come up with : p 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
